Melanarn
by Elvanui
Summary: Just a little Legolas romance. Legolas meets an elf maiden one night in Rivendell...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

A/N: This is my first Legolas fic. I would just like to say that all of my stories don't start out very good. So, if you could hold in there, it might get better.

The Three Companions came to a halt at the edge of Fangorn forest. Exhausted, they decided to rest the night. Gimli immediately fell asleep and began to snore loudly. Aragorn dropped off soon after him, leaving Legolas alone with his thoughts. Legolas scanned the darkness, looking far off into the unknown. They were on a perilous quest to find Merry and Pippin. The two hobbits had been captured by the Urak-hai, but somehow managed to escape. They were somewhere deep in the forest, dead or alive. Legolas sighed. Their mission seemed so hopeless. But alone in the dark, everything seems hopeless.

Painful memories slowly came back to him. As much as he wished they would go away, they never did. He could not forget. When he was alone during his watch, memories of her always came back to him.

"Aranel," he whispered under his breath.

It had been hundreds of years, but the memories were still fresh in his mind. They had met in Rivendell, during a celebration. He had been sent in place of his father, as a representative of Greenwood. The feasting had just ended, and the music began to play. A beautiful voice chanted a lover's lament in elvish, and the guests began to dance. A few elf women approached him and asked if he wanted to join them, but he declined their offers. After a few moments of watching the dancing, he headed outside.

Rivendell was beautiful at twilight. The last streams of light hit the waterfalls, creating the most beautiful illusion of enormous lighted fountains. It was nothing like Greenwood. Greenwood had once been a bright, beautiful forest, but darkness was beginning to consume it. Each day more shadows appeared, and it became more and more dangerous to travel within it alone. Legolas sighed. Every time he left his home, he stayed away as long as possible. He would be staying with Lord Elrond until the spring.

His thoughts were interrupted by a figure moving in the darkness. As he studied it, he realized it was an elf. Captivated, he walked towards the figure. When he was within an arms length, the elf turned around. He found himself staring into the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. They were the color of the night sky, dark blue and twinkling like stars. For what seemed like an eternity, they stood there, staring at each other. Legolas could think of nothing to say, but everything he felt he was saying through his eyes.

"Master Greenleaf!" someone shouted, interrupting the silence.

Legolas turned around to see who it was, and when he turned back, the elf was gone. He looked around, but she was nowhere in sight. He reluctantly made his way back to the palace, and took one last look outside before rejoining the celebration.

Once inside, everything became a blur. All he could think about was the elf maiden he had seen. He had decided that she had to have been some kind of nobility, having taken note of the circlet she wore on her head. But he had never seen her before. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Lord Elrond approach him until someone put their hand on his shoulder.

"Legolas, you have been deep in thought all night. Something troubles you," he said as he took a seat beside him.

"No, it is nothing. I am just tired. I'm afraid after my long journey here I wasn't quite up to a party. Forgive me if it seemed my mind was elsewhere tonight," Legolas said, and added, "I think I will retire to my room soon."

"There was no harm done. Go and rest, but tomorrow I wish to speak with you," Elrond gave him another pat on the shoulder and walked away. Legolas watched him leave the room, and when he saw the other guests begin to leave, he too left. He ascended the staircase and when he reached his room, he immediately laid down on his bed. But after a few hours of tossing and turning, he got up and walked out on to his balcony. The breeze rustled through the leaves, creating a hushing lullaby. The first light of day peaked up over the horizon.


End file.
